Damaged
by KlSx
Summary: Hollie spent most of her childhood getting abused by her uncle and she had never gotton over it. Once she starts getting involved with a particular Malfoy, will he run to her aid to fix her or leave her damaged? R&R - FIRST CHAPTER EDITED.


**_Damaged_**

**The Muggle Pub**

**A/N: This story is named after Plumb's amazing and touching song 'Damaged'. Check it out. Most of the chapters coming up will include lyrics as the chapter names and as Hollie's childhood is very similar to this song, I urge you to listen to it or you might get confused from where im coming from. Anyways, I hope my writing has improved from my other stories and...hope you enjoy it! BTW...Ive already planned out my story so don't worry if I dont update in like two days, I need at least three-to-four evenings to put my 'all' into my chapters. Please review!**

**P.S. Chapter revised, but I need a Beta Reader! Please, I'm literally begging!  
. There's not going to be much on Hollie's abused past until chapter five. They'll be small mentionings on her past...but not much. She's not really much of an 'open book' person.**

* * *

It was the 20th day of August when the cold night overshadowed the streets of West London, and the heavy cold showers were slamming down on the roof of The Warthog and the Lovebird. The windows were fully lit, exposing faint shadows of all shapes and sizes of muggles. They were laughing, drinking, chatting, joking, all completed with the loud bass of the Top 10 muggle music, scent of smoke, and the heat of around fifty muggles.

Wednesdays arent usually the day when Hollie Nicholson would join her friends to smuggle the pub's alcohol into their homes, but considering there was only around a week or so until the summer holidays are over...and the ravenette witch wanted her birthday bash to be one of the best. And when she says best - she means a small get-together with her three closest friends; Teresa Reeth, Olive Ferney and the only muggle she had ever known; Sloan Rowe.

The three famous-only-to-themselves partners in crime, were shuffling and squeezing their way to the front of the bar, trying their best not to get caught from the over-18 building. The bartender whipped around and what could be seen would only make the muggle's, Sloan, knees tremble with upmost lust. His brown hair was short yet not too long and slightly stlyled with hair clay, his face was slightly sunkissed from a recent holiday to Spain, blue eyes all brought together with a tall muscly-but-not-macho muggle body. He smiled down at the ginger haired Rowe, she noticed he was rubbing clean an empty pint glass, Sloan matching his smile.

The three other purebloods didnt even know who this man was and anxiously awaited a first impression.

"So Sloany, what will it be?" He sarcastly asked in a strong, cockney accent. "Remember these words, babe, - were like Vodka and Tonic, never good on our own but perfect together"

Hollie hated him already, rolling her eyes at his cheesiness. She swear she heard a very high-pitched extra-girly laugh from the nervous wreck next to herself. Oh, oh...God.

"Erm, Jerry, we need some bottles" Sloan was now red in the face, blushing her way through his charming smile and cheesy lines that were about to come her way.

"Hmm...Mulled mead, fire whisky and elderflower wine good enough for you?"

Teresa, Olive and Hollie's eyes literally widened. A wizard in a muggle pub?!

"...and top-notch sexy witch friends, of course" He smugly said. Jerk. Hollie became red in fury and rolled her eyes to Olive. "Dont worry guys, your dirty little secret is safe with me"

Sudden releif dawned on the three, including the fact when Jerry and Sloan made their way in the back room behind the bar. It was clear the only first impressions to the three purebloods was cheesiness and arrogancy.

What a bloody cock.

Before they could even earn the chance to bitch about the bastard, Sloan's head popped out from the door and ordered them to come through. Confused with an expression of content, they all made their way through the door and dropped their jaws when Jerry was holding a large cardboard box labelled 'NOT TO BE OPENED' and handed it over to the red haired Sloan and made their way through the back door of the back room, rushed by a very nervous Jerry.

Annoyingly, Sloan turned back around and nearly dropped the box out of her hands and her face inflamed into complete shade of red when he kissed her on the cheek and whispered an audible cheesy speech followed by another girly giggle from the muggle.

Eyes rolled for the final time only to notice that the cold rain was shattering onto their slowly wet hair and drenched skin, they immediatly ran their way to the house only down the street and made their way into the small brick-house that was Sloan Rowe's muggle home. The front garden was more like a patch of grass with a short cobble path going towards the oak front door, white framed windows with no lights on inside. It was sure no one was home when Sloan used her key to enter the house.

Once they had got inside the to what the three witches beleived was a way too tiny house to live in, the ginger sixteen year old ripped the brown selotape and opened the flaps of the box, pulling out bottles of mulled meade, elderflower wine and fire whisky. "Drink up, my lovelies!"

All four girls grinned in unison and abruptly started to drink down the alcohol. The touch of fire whisky on her tongue felt like it was burning her, the same it was through Hollie's throat. A definant taste of bitterness rocketed through her body. All four of them were already lounged up comfortably on the navy blue sofa.

The only thing Hollie could think about right at this moment was flooding down her inner demons and numbing all her negative thoughts about her uncle, washing away the small snippet flashbacks she had when she woke up from her dream. Her dream - well, she had this dream of when she was a little girl, around the age of seven, writing down all the terrible events she had experienced in the past twelve hours. All she could hear in that dream was the shouts and taunts of her uncle ordering her to come downstairs. But she refused, she only stayed put in her bedroom writing away her thoughts and pretending to be fast asleep. Hollie needed to completely forget about this dream and have some fun, and a night with her three closest friends drinking alcohol felt like the best option. It was either this or staying at home reading some of her Transfiguration handbooks. She had done enough revising in the summer holidays. In a nutshell - she wanted to let her hair down and drink away her problems.

"Do you seriously like that Jerry twat, Sloan-eee" Olive joked about what Jerry called her earlier and shot back another bottle of mulled meade.

Sloan furrowed her brows and paused from opening her bottle of elderflower wine. "I..I...I well, yeah of course I like him...I just dont know how to..."

"Flirt with him!" Teresa interrupted and leaned back on the sofa. "If you really like the guy then...prove it to him!"

'Wow', Hollie thought to herself. Teresa isn't really the one to just 'come out' with smart things, she usually just talks a load of crap. But Hollie don't mind, besides, randomness is what makes Teresa...Teresa.

"Well...Yeah" Sloan agreed and shot back her head and laughed out loud. "Yeah! Teresa, your right! I'll do that, I..I..I'll do it!"

"Good for you!" Hollie said. She threw Sloan over a bottle of Fire Whisky. "Hey Olive, Teresa...let's go Diagon Alley next week, get our stash up-to-date"

"Alright!" Them three cheered in unison and laughed at the fact they jinxed eachother. Hollie jokily shook her head.

The rest of the night was a series of unfortunate, embarrasing moments. These embarrasing moments includes stripping, silly photoes, climbing onto the roof and actually cutting Olive's blonde hair.

'Disaster. Ha'


End file.
